


You Can't See Them, But They Exist

by AozoraAera



Category: OFF (Game), ゲゲゲの鬼太郎 | GeGeGe no Kitarou (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AozoraAera/pseuds/AozoraAera
Summary: KitaroHP: ??? CP: ???An extremely strong spectre in a form of little boy.Area final boss.Medama OyajiHP: ??? CP: ???A good-for-nothing spectre who resides within Kitaro’s hair.





	You Can't See Them, But They Exist

The loud sounds of—what seems to be a pair of sandals—echoes, pierces through the now-quiet forest. Rain is falling heavily, and it certainly helps to get rid of the blood-stained baseball bat he has been holding. Always keeping his icy confidence, cold yet apathetic manner, The Batter turns around, only to find a boy.

 

He is wearing a yellow-black striped cloth, and a dark-blue long-sleeved shirt underneath it. He is also wearing short, dark-blue pants, matching with his shirt. The loud sounds The Batter heard before seems to be coming from his wooden sandals. One of his eye is covered by his brown hair.

 

“What do you think you are doing?”

 

Surprisingly, he has quite a deep voice for a boy.  Deep yet eerie, and he does not seem to be forgiving enough, especially considering what The Batter has done. However, The Batter’s confidence does not falter, and he replies.

 

“Purifying this area.”

 

The boy tilts his head a bit to the side. It looks like he is confused as to why The Batter replies so.

 

“ _Purify_?” He echoes. “By killing my friends, and family, in my home?” He sounds very upset.

 

The Batter does not want to waste anymore time. He knows from his victims that, someone named Kitaro will avenge them. As far as he is concerned, he has cleared this area. This area should have been purified, except he has not met this ‘Kitaro’ person, whom should be his last obstacle in his purification crusade. And so, he asked.

 

“Are you Kitaro?”

 

The boy lowers his head, looking to the corpse behind The Batter. A corpse of purple-haired girl with scarlet dress, and cat-like eyes which are opened even though she has passed on. Then, he looks up, making his expression clearly visible to The Batter. Indeed, he looks very upset, just like how he sounds before.

 

“Yes.” He took off his yellow-black striped cloth, then wears it around his right hand. “I am Gegege no Kitaro.  If you call this action of yours a ‘purification’, I’ll show you that you’re wrong.”

 

“Be careful, Kitaro!” The Batter hears another voice, which seems to be coming from an eyeball-like that pops from Kitaro’s hair. “I don’t know anything about him, but he seems to be very strong, and very dangerous!”, which then Kitaro replies, “Yes, dad.”

 

“You demented child of evil.” The Batter still believes that he is doing the right thing, nothing makes him feel doubtful. “Your kind shall be banished to where they truly belong. Creatures like you, do not deserve to live in this world.”

 

_Purification in progress…_

**Author's Note:**

> For those unfamiliar of Gegege no Kitaro: It's a story of a 300-year old youkai named Kitaro, who usually go and help humans from evil youkai. His father is an eyeball named Medama Oyaji, how in the world his father is an eyeball is a long, spoiler-y story. The most available one is the 2018 iterations which you can easily watch and/or download from internet.
> 
> Title taken from the current ending song. I really have no idea what could be a befitting title for this.
> 
> Yeah, this is a very random idea. Don't mind it. Dunno who will win, both are very strong.


End file.
